This study proposes to evaluate the application of integrated restraint technology to wheelchair transportation. Current wheelchair transportation restraint practices using vehicle-mounted restraint anchors compromise occupant protection, belt fit and comfort when attempting to accommodate different occupant populations and their various sizes of wheelchairs. By integrating restraints on wheelchairs, restraint effectiveness, fit and comfort are enhanced through inherent customization to each wheelchair user. Feasibility of wheelchair integrated restraint systems (WIRS) will be proven through the following study objectives and methodology: 1. Demonstrate protection advantages offered through a WIRS using computer crash simulations and sled impact testing. 2. Show that the comfort and fit of a WIRS across a mixed population surpasses that associated with vehicle-mounted restraints by performing a comparative belt fit analysis. 3. Document design criteria for a WIRS through computer simulations. Using this data design and fabricate a prototype WIRS. 4. Demonstrate design arid performance feasibility of the WIRS prototype system using static and dynamic sled impact testing. Upon proof of feasibility, the WIRS technology could be implemented through retrofit hardware and/or integration into new wheelchair designs. ARTSCO, Inc. in conjunction with the University of Pittsburgh and LaBac, a wheelchair seating system manufacturer, are prepared to embark on a cooperative product development effort to bring the WIRS concept to market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Upon proven feasibility, the integrated restraint concept could be applied to wheelchairs through a cooperative product development effort between the University of Pittsburgh, ARTSCO and LeBac, a wheelchair seating system manufacturer. The implementation of the integrated restraint concept would take the form of both a retrofitable hardware adaptation for existing wheelchairs, as well as a modification to existing wheelchair designs. The potential for implementing the integrated wheelchair restraint into practice is also highly strengthened by the current efforts to develop an ANSI/RESNA standard for transportable wheelchairs (TWC).